


Mad Girls

by waterpots



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Arin doesn’t want to get mad girls, she just thought she’d ask her cool upperclassmen for help confessing to her crush. She doesn’t know why they’re doing this. (also known as me making fun of every vaguely gay idol i could think of)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> this story is strange. Don't expect too much? It was mostly founded on a joke between me and my sister about "gay" idols. Also an uncommon ship of mine shows up. Just roll w/ it. Have fun. It's strange.

“You want me to teach her what?”

 

“You want her to teach me what?” Mimi and Arin said at the same time, staring at Jiho in awe.

 

“Teach her how to get mad girls,” Jiho answered matter-of-factly. The three were in the library, Arin and Mimi sitting across from Jiho. Arin and Mimi exchanged looks, both of their mouths wide open, before turning back to Jiho.

 

“I don’t know if I’m the best person for the job here,” Mimi answered. “I only have one girl, and she’d be pretty mad if she found out I was helping.”

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just try and make a joke there.” Jiho glared at Mimi.

 

“I don’t want mad girls though?” Arin said. “I just want to confess to my crush. I’m starting to wonder if you’ve gone mad.”

 

Jiho turned her glare on Arin. “Clearly, if you can get mad girls, then you can get the girl you like to fall madly in love with you,” she explained.

 

“You just said mad. You fell into your own pun,” Mimi deadpanned.

 

“Unbelievable. I go through all this work to come up with such a brilliant idea and you do this to me.” Jiho threw her hands up in the air angrily.

 

“Listen,” Mimi turned to Arin. “Just tell her how you feel. You’re a good person and I’m sure she’ll like you back.” Arin smiled at the advice, nodding, but Jiho shoved her hand between the two of them, drawing the attention back to herself.

 

“On what planet would you trust Mimi’s idea over mine?”

 

“I actually have a girlfriend,” Mimi answered smugly. “Not to mention you were the one who asked me for help.”

 

“Yeah in getting Arin mad girls, not in having her be mushy and having feelings and stuff.”

 

“Why do I feel like she’s just taking this as a joke,” Arin muttered.

 

“And anyway, I totally have a girlfriend.” Jiho crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffing.

 

“How come we’ve never met her then?” Mimi asked, smirking at Jiho.

 

“Yeah, if you’ve got a girlfriend why wouldn’t you introduce me? We’ve been friends for ten years,” Arin added.

 

“She doesn’t go to school here. But whatever, that’s not important right now. Even if I didn’t, how could you trust Mimi for confession advice? She didn’t even ask her girlfriend out! She barely had the guts to speak to her!”

 

“Hey!” Mimi reached across the table, trying to grab Jiho to shut her up. Jiho pushed her chair back, raising her voice above Mimi.

 

“If I hadn’t introduced the two of them, Mimi would have spent all of high school staring at YooA from afar, too chicken to even speak to the girl. I’m a better--”

 

“Hey.” A new voice entered, accompanied by a pile of books landing on the table with a loud thud. A librarian aide glared between the three girls, frozen in place. “If you can’t keep it down, you’ll be asked to leave. You’re disturbing other students.” Arin mumbled an apology, and the other two girls slid quietly back into their seats. The aide, satisfied, left the three at the table to return to the front desk.

 

“Okay, so we’ve established that Mimi and I might not be the best source of advice on talking to girls, then what can she do?”

 

Mimi hummed, looking around at the other students in the library. Her eyes settled on one table, where two girls sitting next to each other were both involved in their own activities, one hunched over the table working, the other lazily reading a comic book. “I got it, follow me.”

 

The three made their way over to the two, pulling a chair over so they could all sit. The girl hunched over the notes glanced up for a moment, pausing in her writing to greet them.

 

“Yo Namjoo,” Mimi grinned at her classmate.

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

“To talk to Bomi, actually.”

 

Said girl lowered her comic book, observing the three girls. “Thank god. We’ve got two hours left before Chorong’s shift gets out and I’m bored out of my mind. Stupid Eunji and stupid practice.”

 

“We’re only here because you refuse to just go home first,” Namjoo said, resuming writing down notes.

 

“What do you need?” Bomi ignored her, looking at the three girls across from her.

 

“You’re good with girls, right?” Mimi started. “Our friend Arin here wants to confess to her crush, so we’re looking for help on how she should do so. My girlfriend confessed to me and Jiho’s is questionable in existence so we’re counting on you.”

 

“First of all, my girlfriend does totally exist, and second of all, this is a good idea--”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Can you teach Arin how to get mad girls?” Jiho and Mimi looked at Bomi expectantly. Arin looked between Jiho and Mimi, bewildered and entirely confused.

 

“Mad girls, huh?” Bomi leaned back in her seat, linking her hands behind her head. “Yeah I know how to get mad girls. I did sweep Chorong off her feet--”

 

“You’ve also known each other since you were born,” Namjoo cut in, not looking up from her paper.

 

“Listen, in my experience, the best way to get girls is to woo them. Old school. Flowers, chocolate--”

 

“Writing original songs on a guitar that hasn’t been tuned since you bought it and almost getting kicked in the face,” Namjoo cut in, laughing.

 

“She kissed me after.”

 

“She lost a game of spin the bottle,” Namjoo deadpanned.

 

“How is it losing?”

 

“The bottle landed on you.”

 

“Hey, hi, hello,” Jiho cut into their banter. “This isn’t really helpful.”

 

“I really don’t think that’s going to work with her,” Arin added.

 

“I guess Bomi might not be right for the job either,” Mimi said with a sigh.

 

“Have you considered asking any of the other girls in our school?” Bomi asked. “She could always talk to someone else, maybe closer to her personality, or someone who isn’t tied down by a relationship.”

 

“Isn’t the point that I want to be in a relationship?” Arin asked, but nobody responded. They had all ignored her in favor of trying to figure out who they could talk to.

 

“She could ask Jieun, Eunji knows Jieun so we have an in there.”

 

Namjoo shook her head. “Jieun wrote a love song to one girl, she’s not really a great example of what we’re trying to achieve.”

 

“What about that one really popular upperclassman? Anda?”

 

“No,” Mimi countered. “We want her to get mad girls, not become one herself.”

 

“Stop making puns with that,” Jiho groaned.

 

“We could ask Nayeon,” Mimi suggested.

 

“No matter how many times she calls herself a girl crush, that doesn’t mean she’s gotten any girls,” Namjoo countered.

 

“Eunji’s pretty popular herself, isn’t she?” Bomi asked, looking at Namjoo.

 

“You mean my amazing girlfriend Jung Eunji? That’s true, plus she might know more helpful people than you do,” Namjoo answered. “That settles it, then. We’ll go to the field.”

 

The five walked to the field, the track team still in the middle of practice. They took seats along the bleachers, along with a few other people who were watching practice.

 

“Who has the time to watch people run around a field?” Jiho grumbled. Arin shrugged. Bomi and Namjoo signaled two girls to come over to them.

 

“Arin, Jiho, Mimi, this is Hayoung and Naeun,” Namjoo introduced. “They’re friends of ours and they may know people who can help you.”

 

“They’re trying to get the youngest, Arin, to be really popular with girls in school. They’re looking for female heartthrobs they can ask for help in getting Arin to be more popular,” Bomi explained. “If you guys know anybody.”

 

Naeun nodded. “There are a couple girls who are really popular amongst girls. I’m sure when Eunji gets out of practice she’ll have a list of more names for you.”

 

“I don’t know anyone really,” Hayoung said with a shrug. “Most of my friends aren’t overly popular.” Naeun took out a piece of paper, jotting something down on it.

 

“Those are the names of the girls I know, along with their room numbers. Your best bet is to grab them after class and let them know what you need help with. Be quick because a couple of them get bogged down by other girls very quickly.”

 

“I can text you the list that Eunji comes up with,” Namjoo added. “So the two of you don’t have to wait around until Eunji’s done with practice. She usually waits until the last runners are done before going in, so we may be here awhile.”

* * *

The next day, Arin found herself next to Jiho, standing outside a classroom.

 

“This is it, time to start asking,” Jiho encouraged. “You’ll have mad girls in no time.”

 

“I don’t want mad girls though,” Arin protested yet again.

 

“Not important, let’s go.” Jiho pulled, essentially dragged, Arin into the room, glancing around for their target. They found her, already with a few girls surrounding her. Jiho barreled forward, Arin close behind, until they reached the girl’s desk.

 

“Are you Krystal Jung?” Jiho asked. Krystal was startled, gazing wide eyed at Jiho. The girls already surrounding her desk gave up on trying to talk to her, leaving. Her deskmate started laughing.

 

“That she is,” Sulli, her deskmate, said. “But if you’ve got a love confession it has to go through me first, sorry. I don’t make the rules.”

 

“That’s not it, we need your help getting my friend Arin here to get a lot of girls to like her.” Jiho pulled Arin out from behind her, placing the younger girl straight in front of Krystal. Krystal was still bewildered, turning to Sulli in hopes that she had some sort of explanation. Sulli just let out another laugh.

 

“Krystal has no idea how she attracts girls. She doesn’t like the attention, but that doesn’t stop them from following her around.”

 

Jiho frowned, their conversation was going nowhere helpful. Krystal studied Arin’s face for a moment, before turning to the girl seated behind her, getting her attention.

 

“Seulgi’s pretty well liked by other girls. She’s known for her ears,” Krystal finally spoke.

 

“They say I have ears for years,” Seulgi said, leaning forward in her seat.

 

“Literally nobody says that,” the girl next to Seulgi deadpanned.

 

“I heard someone say it,” Seulgi said with a shrug.

 

“Why her though?” Arin asked, frowning.

 

Seulgi leaned forward further in her seat, squinting to get a better look at Arin. “Well I’ll be damned. She’s got ears.” Arin raised a hand to her ear, covering it and feeling it. She didn’t see anything strange about them, they were just ears. “You just have to use your ears. Girls love ears. I wear my hair down most of the time, so when I wear it up they get excited, because of my ears.”

 

“How many times do I have to say that people don’t like you for your ears?” The girl next to Seulgi said again, frowning at her deskmate.

 

“That’s the best advice I can get you,” Krystal said, turning to face them with a shrug. “Sorry.”

 

“If you need advice on girls, go to my friend Moonbyul,” Seulgi piped up. “She was unofficially voted gayest person in this school.”

 

“What class is she in?” Jiho asked, taking out a piece of paper to write it down.

* * *

Mimi was dragged along to meet Moonbyul. They had to go during lunch, hoping that they got to the room early enough to catch the girl on her way out, or that she’d be eating there. In the room, a few students milled around, some pulling out their lunches, others packing their things up to leave.

 

“Which one is she?” Arin whispered to Jiho, who shrugged in response. Mimi got the attention of one of the girls leaving the class, who pointed her towards a girl still sitting. Her deskmate also remained at her desk, head down, asleep.

 

“Are you Moonbyul?” Mimi asked as the three girls approached. Upon closer examination, Moonbyul’s deskmate was not actually asleep, but rather staring off into space, completely gone mentally. “We need your help.” Mimi relayed the situation to Moonbyul, who nodded in understanding.

 

“I wish I could help, but I’m not really well liked by girls,” Moonbyul answered honestly. “I could tell you what I like about girls? Maybe that could help?”

 

“You’re in love with two girls, how can you help?” The girl next to Moonbyul said, lifting her head and propping it up with her hand. “Let me tell you, there are a lot of great things about girls. Hair, smiles, ears, legs, bodies. You just have to find what you’re good at, and people will find you.” The girl made goggles out of her hands and held them up to her eyes, scanning across the room.

 

“Ignore Hani, I’m pretty sure she’s checked out every student in this school, but she’s useless,” Moonbyul said, groaning.

 

“That makes me the best option,” Hani said with a grin, her hand goggles still around her eyes.

 

“Listen, physical looks are one thing, but personality is just as important. You have to be someone girls will like-”

 

“Take Krystal for example. Moonbyul’s never spoken to her for a day in her life and yet their love apparently exists-”

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Moonbyul glared at Hani.

 

“Doesn’t Krystal have a boyfriend?”

 

Mimi sighed, the three of them having been entirely cut out from the conversation. “It looks like this is going nowhere,” she said to Jiho, the three of them exiting the classroom. “I don’t know anybody else that we can ask for help.”

 

“Can I remind you guys that I don’t under any circumstances want to get mad girls?” Arin tried again, but was once again ignored.

 

“There’s one other person I can think of,” Jiho said, leading them off.

* * *

“Her name is Momo,” Jiho explained. “We met through the Japanese language club, she’s from Japan.”

 

“So,” Momo said, grinning. A girl sat on either side of her, both looking rather bored with what was going on. “You come to me, the great Momo, for advice.”

 

“This is a bad idea,” Arin mumbled.

 

“Well, don’t worry, I can help you out. I do have a way with the ladies, as I’m sure you can tell.” She slung one arm over the shoulder of both of the girls beside her. One of them shrugged it off.

 

“We’re the only three Japanese students in the school, of course we’re all friends,” the one who shrugged it off grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re dating me,” Momo said, throwing the girl a sly grin. “Don’t worry,” Momo turned to Jiho Arin and Mimi. “She’s just joking around, she doesn’t mean it.”

 

“Well, we did meet because we’re the only Japanese students,” the other girl, Sana, announced. “Momo and Mina both did dance, and I saw them at a show here. Things just came naturally.”

 

“First thing to get girls,” Momo said, directing the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Do things the girl will like. She’ll appreciate that you like the same things.”

 

“What does your crush like?” Sana asked.

 

“Impressions,” Arin answered.

 

“Ok so ignoring that because it’s not going to happen,” Jiho frowned. “What’s something else she could do?”

 

“Second, use your physical assets to your advantage. For example, I’m hot.” Momo stood up to prove her point, stretching her arms above her head.

 

“I’m almost positive that breaks dress code,” Jiho whispered.

 

Mimi shushed her. “Its fine it works.”

 

“If you YooA saw you right now she’d kill you,” Arin whispered to Mimi.

 

“I’m a simple woman. Sue me.” She whispered back. Arin turned her attention back to Momo, who had sat down and was looking at them, waiting for them to finish talking.

 

“That’s it,” Momo said, shrugging.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Yeah. I eat a lot, but I don’t think that factored into them liking me.”

 

Jiho let out a sigh. “It’s all hopeless,” she groaned. “There’s nobody who knows how to get Arin mad girls.” She started to leave the room, walking slowly and dejectedly towards the exit. Arin thanked the three girls for their time, turning to follow. Mimi also offered a farewell, giving a thumbs up and following her two friends.

* * *

“So what you’re telling me is that these two,” Jiho and Mimi lowered their heads, embarrassed. “Have led you on a wild goose chase across the school to talk to a bunch of gay people and try and get you to become a…”

 

“Female heartthrob,” Jiho said, whipping her head up and clenching her fist, determination burning in her eyes. All it took was one glance from YooA, arms crossed in front of her chest as she sat across from the three girls, for Jiho to lower her head again and mumble another apology.

 

“I’m not telling you this so you’ll punish them, I just want some genuine advice to be honest,” Arin said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Well, just because you’re not trying to get them in trouble doesn’t mean they won’t be. They wasted all of those girls’ time not to mention yours.”

 

“I tried to give real advice!” Mimi said. “I tried to give Arin genuine advice on talking to her crush. It was her!” She pointed to Jiho, who looked at her with astonishment and disgust.

 

“We’re in this together,” Jiho shot back.

 

“No we aren’t. You’re the one who twisted her words to fit your meaning. I’m just as much of a victim.”

 

“You’re the oldest you should have known better. Not to mention you got dragged along with it.” YooA said, effectively shutting the bickering girls up. “I’ll be lenient, but not because either of you deserve it.”

 

Both girls mumbled thankfully. The last time YooA had caught them causing “a ruckus” as she’d called it, they’d been forced to walk home every day for a month carrying YooA’s bags. Pretty innocuous, until they remembered YooA was taking some pretty intense classes with some pretty heavy textbooks. And she lived across town from both Mimi and Jiho.

 

“Now,” YooA turned to Arin. “If you need some advice to talk to the girl you like, you should have come to me first.”

* * *

Arin had listened intently to YooA. She was prepared, she had planned. The two of them had no classes together that day, but it was okay. Her crush had final period chemistry, so she stood outside the classroom, mentally preparing herself.

 

“You can do this,” YooA said from behind her. Arin turned her head, smiling and nodding slightly. Mimi offered a thumbs up, and Jiho patted her on the back, pushing her forward slightly towards the door. Arin took one final deep breath, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

“Arin?” Hayoung asked. She had looked up from packing her bags, somewhat surprised to see the girl there.

 

“Who?” Another girl at one of the surrounding desks asked.

 

“Arin. She’s the girl I was talking about, the one who talked to Bomi.” Arin’s eyes scanned the group of girls who were near Hayoung, who were mostly standing with their bags slung over one shoulder. They were, for the most part, strangers, until she saw Hyun Seunghee, who offered a large smile as their eyes met.

 

“So what do you need in here?” One of the other girls asked.

 

“I-” Arin’s voice caught in her throat, but she pushed it through, hoping that her voice wasn’t shaking. “I need to talk to Seunghee.” She pointed to the girl, feeling more embarrassed. If this didn’t work out, she was sure all of these girls would know. She already felt a sense of premature embarrassment.

 

“Well, you heard her,” Seunghee said, jumping up from her seat. “I’ll see you guys later.” She threw them a peace sign.

 

Hayoung slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving the classroom with her other friends.

 

“What do you need? Help with the homework?” Seunghee asked with a smile. The two were the only ones left in the classroom.

 

“I, Uh,” Arin’s confidence while entering the room had left. She was a nervous wreck, she now realized, and not entirely sure how she’d managed to utter a sentence to her crush before now. Seunghee smiled, giving Arin a look that made her feel slightly better. She took a deep breath, calming her heartbeat, before continuing.

 

“I was just wondering, if maybe, you’d like to go and see a movie together sometime,” Arin held her breath. She was forcing herself to keep her head up, she would have much preferred to hide behind her hair. Seunghee looked surprised, her eyes widened slightly and her mouth forming a perfect “o.”

 

“Like a friend thing?” She asked, lowering her eyebrows to make her seem less surprised.

 

“N-no. Like a, like a date thing?”

 

Seunghee nodded her head once, slowly, before a large smile formed on her face. “Yeah.”

 

“What?”

 

“Like a romantic date type thing. That’s cool. I like that idea a lot, actually,” Seunghee answered nonchalantly. Arin felt her mouth open and close, feeling rather like a fish, but couldn’t find words. “Does this weekend work?” Seunghee asked again, taking charge of the situation. Again, Arin felt words unable to come out, so settled for nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Your phone number.” Seunghee held her phone out to Arin, who typed in the numbers. “Also you should probably go talk to your friends. They’re about to break the door in eavesdropping on our conversation.” She said, pointing to the door where Arin entered. Arin turned to see Jiho shushing YooA and Mimi and trying to pull them out of the doorway quickly.

 

“They’re like that,” Arin said with a shy smile, turning back to Seunghee. Seunghee laughed.

 

“Anyway, I have to get going now, I’ll text you about this weekend!” Seunghee said, moving past Arin and out the door. As soon as she had exited, Jiho, Mimi, and YooA burst in from the other door.

 

“What happened?” Jiho was first to say, approaching Arin.

 

“It worked out, I gave her my phone number, we’re going to the movies this weekend.” Arin felt sort of awestruck to hear those words coming from her own mouth.

 

“I told you my advice would be killer!” Jiho said, slinging an arm over Arin’s shoulder. Arin opened her mouth to retort, but let the words die in her mouth, instead sighing dramatically and shaking her head. Jiho’s advice hadn’t worked, but Arin didn’t think she actually needed any advice.


End file.
